Home
by C for Cullen
Summary: Isabella Masen is a lonely military wife to none other than Lieutenant Edward Masen. Since his last deployment 3 months ago, they have been often exchanging letters. When 2 weeks go by and Bella doesn't hear from Edward, she grows fearful. What happened? AH, AU, One-shot.


**Summary: Bella is a military wife, to none other than Lieutenant Edward Masen. Since his last deployment 3 months ago, they have been exchanging letters. When 2 weeks go by and Bella doesn't hear from Edward, she grows fearful. What happened? AH, AU, One-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Home

**BPOV:**

I stared at the little white stick in shock… could this be right? I mean, sure, false positives happened all the time. What if it was true? Should I see a doctor? Over and over, I studied the simple lettering that popped up on the once blank result screen.

_Pregnant._

I hurried into my quaint little kitchen, rummaging through my cabinet until I found the plastic bag stash. I zipped up the little test, making a mental note to take this to the doctor tomorrow.

I'm Bella Masen, formerly known as Bella Swan. I've been married to my soldier, Lieutenant Edward Masen, for 7 months. Most of the time, he's deployed in Afghanistan, and I don't see him for months at a time; when I do, it's usually a week at best.

Edward and I wed when we were young and fresh from college; according to our parents' standards. He was 25 when we married, and I was 23. However, I was now 24, and his 26th birthday was in a few weeks' time. I was working as a rather well-paid editor for the local newspaper, _Forks Tribune_. I usually wrote my articles from home, and sent them to the chief editor, who would make the final touches and publish the final copies every Sunday.

Edward's last return was 3 months ago. We may have done some… things… but it was Valentine's Day and I was really excited to see him home again. Who could blame me? He could legitimately pass as a direct descendant of Adonis. Whenever he leaves, it's like a tiny cut marks my heart, threatening to rip it wide open if he never comes home.

Like I do every single night, I read his wonderful letters, which have me grinning like an idiot every time.

Upon further inspection of the now worn-out letter, I see the most recent is dated May 23rd. How odd; I usually get a letter every few days. It's been two full weeks, considering today is June 5th.

I felt the old fear clench my weary heart, but I ignored it. Edward was _not_ dead. He couldn't leave me now.

Whoops. I couldn't help but remember that it was possible it was no longer me, it could now be us. I glanced down briefly at my flat stomach.

I sighed, climbing into the cold, empty bed in the master bedroom. It was a good thing we had an extra room to spare; we were probably going to need it. I caressed my torso lightly, trying to reassure any possible life growing inside me there. Like usual, I shut my eyes, only to see my soldier; standing there in all his glory with his piercing emerald eyes and tousled bronze locks. He comforted me, sending me off into a dreamless slumber.

- The next day -

My alarm blared, and I tossed over to slam my hand on the 'off' button. With a massive yawn and a stretch, I made my way downstairs for my morning breakfast.

I decided to eat some leftover fruit salad for breakfast, replacing my usual morning coffee with a glass of fresh milk. It's always good to be safe, right? After chowing down the whole meal in record time, I skipped up the stairs to the bathroom, stripping down for a shower.

I could let myself be jovial for the time being… I felt better today than I ever had in the past 3 months.

= LATER =

I was sacked out in the plush waiting room chair as I waited for my name to be called at the doctor's office, bouncing my knee impatiently. I stared at the intricate mural on the wall, admiring the artist's precision and color blends.

A voice pulled me out of my reverie. "Isabella Masen?"

My eyes darted to a gigantic, tanned man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were friendly and his smile was perfectly polite.

"That's me," I clarified, rising from my seat. "And please, call me Bella."

The man's smile changed from one of polite formality to a friendly, full-blown grin. "Hey, Bella. I'm Dr. Black, I'll be taking care of you for today. Follow me, please."

I smiled, wandering behind him as he made his way to a distant room; it was already prepared—ultrasound machines, freaky equipment, you name it. I felt my face turn sour.

Dr. Black laughed out loud, noticing my expression. "Sheesh, Bella, I take it you really hate the doctor's office, huh?"

Despite myself, I grinned widely. This man was infectiously cheerful.

"Always did, always will," I replied, my voice chipper.

"It won't be so bad, just a quick ultrasound for the moment. Lift your shirt so that your torso is bare, please. And careful, this will feel cold at first," he cautioned, holding a bottle of a jelly-like substance.

I did as he asked, and he squeezed some of the mysterious jelly onto my stomach. I flinched, noting that he was correct about the temperature of the fluid. His face became apologetic as he lathered it onto my bare skin.

As he plopped back down into his swivel stool, he placed a monitoring device and languidly dragged it across my stomach. The silence was becoming uncomfortable, until he cut in with a smile.

"Well, Bella. I guess you can start calling me Jacob now, because we're going to be getting real close over the next few months," he exclaimed, his dark eyes now alight and his lips formed a congratulatory smile.

"I… I'm really pregnant?" I gasped, my hand fluttering down to my stomach.

"Don't touch that!" Jacob yelped, before my hands touched the goo still on my midsection. "And yes, you've got a bun in the oven. My estimation is that you're about 16 weeks along, based on fetal development. That makes your due date around…" he flipped through the simple calendar hanging from the wall. "November 20th."

I laughed at his terminology. A _bun in the oven_... accurate enough, I suppose. Aside from the momentary amusement, I felt a love blossoming immediately for my unborn child. I was on cloud nine, as tears of exultation escaped my eyes.

"Congratulations, Bella," Jacob cheered, wiping the gel off my stomach and pulling my shirt back down. I leapt to my feet, enveloping him into a bear hug.

"Thank you, Jacob. Thank you so much. I hope we become great friends," I cried, tears flowing freely now.

He patted my back gently, returning my embrace. "Don't thank me, thank your husband. And I hope we become best friends, too," he admitted, albeit timidly.

I pulled away, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I turned to leave, only stopping to joke and ask, "When do I come back, boss?"

"In around 3-4 weeks, unless you're having any trouble, Mrs. Masen," he chuckled as I snapped him a mock salute, waving goodbye as I practically skipped out of the office.

I sank into my driver's seat, the grin still plastered to my face. I was _pregnant_. I thought of Edward and what he would think, and suddenly remembered… he wasn't here.

I drove back home in silence. Upon pulling up in the driveway, I noticed the front door was slightly open.

What the hell?

I cautiously got out of my car, silently closing the door and approaching the porch.

As I reached the doorstep, I lightly nudged the door open and slipped inside quietly. I was greeted by a dark house, and I fumbled for the light switch.

I finally managed to flip the switch, and the room flooded with light.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this real?

I stared in shock at the surreal sight before me… it was _him._ He was _here._

Edward.

_Edward._

He had come back to me.

There he was, standing in our kitchen. He donned his usual camouflage uniform and combat boots, and in his hands he grasped two fairly large pieces of baggage. His bronze hair was more unruly than usual, as if he'd been running his hands through it excessively. His emerald orbs penetrated my brown ones, shining with dozens of emotions.

The silence that filled the kitchen was one filled with unspoken questions with unspoken answers. However, he was the first to break the silence. "Bella," he breathed, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "Surprise, love."

I burst into tears, crossing the room towards him. His bags crashed to the floor as he met me halfway, his arms forming manacles around my waist and mine around his neck.

"You're here," I sobbed, pressing my face into his chest. "You came home to me, Edward!"

"Shhh, love, don't cry," he soothed me, stroking my hair. "I'm home, I'm home. God, I missed you like hell," he repeated over and over, his velvety voice low in my ear as I listened to his flying heart.

I inclined my face upward to look at his godly face, giving it a once over before colliding my lips with his. He immediately responded, pressing my back up against the door as it slammed shut. His arms pressed against the door on either side of me, effectively trapping me there. My fingers moved upward, tugging at his bronze locks. He moaned, and I took the opportunity to the deepen the kiss.

After a while, we pulled away, losing the battle for oxygen. He leaned his forehead against mine, his panting identical to my own.

"I just can't believe you're here. I missed you more than words can describe…" I trailed off, getting lost in the emerald orbs I'd come to crave.

"Oh, I think I can. No need to worry, Bella, you'll never have to see me go again. I'm here until you order me away."

That stopped me short. "What?"

"I'm home for good, Bella. I was able to convince my general to let me retire early for my hard work and diligent service. I will always be here now, and I can become a doctor, like I'd studied to be before enlisting in the army. It'll be what we always dreamed of."

I wept for the umpteenth time today, not believing how this day could get any better than it already had. He held me as I laughed and cried, murmuring words of devotion and adoration.

As I calmed down to only an occasional sniffle, I beamed up at him.

"How 'bout some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, love. It's been a long day."

It was really late, about midnight, and Edward and I had spent the last few hours kissing and catching up. I was in a state of complete euphoria, my mind still trying to wrap around the fact that he was here with me forever.

I was in the middle of telling him about a ridiculously funny article I'd written in the paper last month when, suddenly, he suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Edward? Where the hell are you going?" I shouted, panicking as I missed his presence.

"I'm just getting something, love, I'll be back in a sec," he called back from the kitchen. I could hear him digging through the cabinets downstairs.

After a minute, he returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. I smiled, eager to share some wine with him and toast to this miraculous day.

"I'm sorry, Bella, love, that was rude of me. But I couldn't help but be reminded that I brought home our favorite wine for us to share tonight," he explained, a smirk playing across his features; his eyes never left mine.

I sighed dreamily. Always the gentleman. Why would I turn down a glass of the best wine in the world?

Then I remembered why.

I was pregnant. I couldn't drink alcohol.

Edward filled the wine glasses, not noticing my expression, and setting the bottle aside, he lifted his cup to meet mine, clinking the lavish glasses together.

"To a night of celebrations," he murmured, taking a sip.

"To a night of celebrations," I repeated, continuing to stare at the filled glass as if it were a rodent.

He looked at me, cocking his head to the side with an inquisitive look. "Bella? Aren't you going to have any?"

"I would, Edward, but I can't," I hinted.

"Why? Are you ok? Is it…?" he trailed off, realization dawning on his face.

I grinned, seeing that he had pieced it together.

"Are you really!?" Edward exclaimed, hope lighting up his features.

"Yes, darling, I am. 16 weeks along. And, of course, you're the father," I told him softly, stroking his warm, smooth cheek. I ran my thumb along his prominent cheekbone, repeating this action as I monitored his blank expression.

He stared back at me with a sudden intensity I didn't understand. He took my wine glass set both the glasses down on the nightstand beside the bed we sat upon. He silently stood up and looked at me for a moment, a peculiar look in his eyes.

And suddenly I was whirling.

He grabbed me by the waist, lifting me off the ground and swinging me in circles as I squealed and giggled like a little girl.

His husky voice filled my ear, "I'm going to be a father… we're going to be parents. Looks like you can't get rid of me now, Isabella. Not like you'd ever want to," he added, and I laughed out loud. Aside from his suddenly seductive mood, there was a joy there that echoed my own. I decided to play along with his teasing.

"Don't be such a hothead. We both know I will never want to let you go, dearest Edward. Now put me down. You're being a naughty boy," I purred, my voice sultry.

He abruptly froze, his breath laboring. He nearly dropped me, and as he gazed at me, his eyes darkened to a deep jade color, and his pupils dilated. He licked his lips, and not a word was spoken.

He practically tackled me onto the bed, sandwiching me between his body and the mattress. He kissed me with a passion that burst my whole body into flames, and maybe even this house. I wouldn't have noticed, anyway. Our kisses grew hungrier and more passionate, yet remained filled with love.

After a while, he pulled away. "I think you're wearing too many clothes, Mrs. Masen," he pointed out, his voice mock serious, yet suggestive.

"Well, dear soldier, you might need to help me fix that," I laughed.

He did.

"Welcome home, Edward," I whispered into his hair as he peppered my face and neck with savory kisses.

Well, I think you know how we spent the rest of that night.

I had never felt more at peace than in this very moment. A 'bun in the oven', a loving husband here with me, and we were all here to stay. This was the beginning of a new life, where I could forget my loneliness and focus on my family.

'_And we continued blissfully into this small, but perfect piece of our forever.'_

**A/N: That's it, guys! Thank you for reading, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, please feel free to check out my profile and check out some of my other pieces. Thanks! -C**


End file.
